Prince of Yakuza
by jung chwang
Summary: Rahasia yang tersimpan bertahun-tahun itu akhirnya terungkap! jung yunho sang pemimpin yakuza adalah pangeran korea dan terpaksa bersembunyi di istana untuk keselamatan clannya! "mereka merasa dihianati yunho ah… saat mereka tahu jika kau bukan anak kandungku mereka ingin kau mundur dan mereka pasti akan membunuhmu, aku hanya ingin melindungimu yunho ah…"
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Prince of Yakuza

Author : Jung Chwang

Cast : Yunjae and others

Genre : romance comedy, action

Disclaimer : the story is mine yang lainnya minjam doang

WARNING : YAOI, boy x boy, typo(s) berantakan beserta ide pasaran AUTHOR BARU KURANG PENGALAMAN, MOHON BANTUANNYA ^^

****Prince of Yakuza****

Sosok namja paruh baya itu tampak lelah, mata musangnya menatap ke luar istana dengan sendu… gurat kekecewaan menghiasi wajahnya saat sekretaris kerajaan memberikan kabar yang selama ini ditunggunya

"kau tidak menemukannya? Anakku…. Apa kau hidup dengan baik? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Maafkan appa…." Ucapnya sedih

"yang mulia… sebaiknya yang mulia istirahat" ucap sekretaris kim menatap khawatir pada sang raja yang masih bersedih itu

"ini salahku… jika saat itu aku tidak mencampakkannya mungkin anak itu berada disampingku saat ini… menemani masa tuaku, ini semua salahku…" jawabnya menyalahkan dirinya

"ini semua bukan kesalahan yang mulia…" ucap sekretaris kim menenangkan rajanya

"aku mengandalkanmu… hanya kau yang mengetahui rahasia ini, tolong… temukan pangeran" ucap sang raja menatap sekretaris kim penuh harap

"saya berjanji yang mulia… saya akan menemukan pangeran" jawabnya mantap membuat sang raja tersenyum lega

**_10 years later_**

Bruuukkkk…

"kau berani melawanku? KAU MAU MATI HAH?!" teriak namja bermata musang itu kesal

"ampun uknow sama… " ucap seorang namja berlutut meminta ampunan

"cih… semudah itu aku mengampuni penghianat? Sampah sepertimu tidak pantas mendapat ampunan!"

DOORRRRRR

Namja itu tergeletak dengan darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya, sosok pemimpin yakuza itu tampak puas melihat anak buahnya tergeletak tak bernyawa

"aku… Uknow yamada! Akan melenyapkan siapapun yang berani menghianatiku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan penghianat hidup dengan tenang!" ucapnya dengan nada dingin, tampak anak buahnya gemetaran menatap mayat di hadapan mereka

"hyung… sudah berapa orang yang kau lenyapkan hari ini?" tanya seorang namja imut mendekati pemimpin yakuza itu tanpa rasa takut

"apa aku harus menghitungnya?" jawab uknow beranjak dari ruangannya, namja imut itu memutar matanya malas melihat sifat orang yang begitu disayangnya itu

"tousan mencarimu…" ucapnya

"si tua itu mencariku?" tanya uknow santai

"hey si tua itu mencari anak kesayangannya" ucap namja itu mendengus sebal

"benar… aku anak kesayangannya" ucap uknow bangga membuat namja imut itu semakin sebal melihat kelakuan kakaknya

"kudengar tousan sering mengunjungi korea, apa kau tahu kenapa tousan ke Negara itu?" Tanya uknow penasaran

"entahlah… aku dengar tousan sering menemui seseorang"

"siapa?"

"aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja tousan bekerja sama dengan mafia korea" ucap namja imut bernama xiah itu menerka

"benarkah? Kau mengenal tousan kan? Aku tidak yakin jika tousan mau bekerja sama dengan orang-orang yang tidak professional… aku dengar mafia korea itu payah!"

"yeahhh… dan kau orang korea hyung" ucap xiah, uknow mendelik tajam

"tutup mulutmu!" ucap uknow menahan marah, xiah mendengus pelan

"kau orang korea hyung, kau tidak bisa menutupinya… aku mengerti jika kau membenci negara itu tapi kau tidak bisa menutupi dari mana kau berasal, kau orang korea… kau lahir disana… orang tuamu…"

"cukup" potong uknow, namja tampan itu menatap xiah dengan tajam

"aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu jika kau mengungkit masalah itu lagi, aku lahir di Negara ini dan aku anak dari tousan, kenzi yamada! Aku seorang yamada, kau mengerti kim junsu!" ucap uknow membuat xiah tersenyum getir

"kenapa kau seperti ini hyung? Semenjak kau mengetahui rahasia itu kau berubah… dimana yunho hyung yang ku kenal? Kenapa yunhoku yang dulu sekarang begitu kejam, angkuh dan begitu membenci masa lalunya, kumohon… kembalikan hyungku yang dulu" ucap junsu menitikan air matanya

"yunho yang dulu sudah mati!" ucap yunho membuat junsu menatapnya tak percaya

"namja itu sudah mati saat mengetahui siapa dirinya… namja yang terbuang dan tak di inginkan…" ucap yunho meninggalkan junsu yang mematung

"kumohon kembalikan yunhoku yang dulu…" junsu menatap kepergian yunho dengan sedih

****Prince of Yakuza****

Unkow menatap datar tousannya yang masih sibuk membaca buku, namja tua itu tampak tak peduli dengan kehadiran uknow yang sejak tadi berada dihadapannya

"tousan…. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya uknow setelah lama terdiam

" jung yunho…" ucap kenzi yamada sang kepala keluarga yamada, ucapan namja tua itu membuat uknow menatap tousan yang dibanggakannya dengan bingung, selama enam belas tahun baru kali ini ayahnya memanggil nama asli uknow

"tousan, namaku uknow…" ralat uknow, kenzi yamada menatap datar anak kesayangannya

"kembali lah ke korea…" ucapnya tenang, uknow menatapnya tak mengerti, kenapa appanya tiba-tiba menginginkannya kembali ke korea? tempat yang paling tidak ingin dikunjunginya!

"apa untuk urusan bisnis? Jika hanya urusan bisnis tousan bisa meminta xiah yang mengurusnya"

"kembalilah ke korea…" ulang kenzi yamada

"tousan"

"aku sudah menemukan mereka" ucap kenzi yamada membuat uknow lagi-lagi menatapnya bingung

"mereka?" Tanya uknow

"ya mereka, orang tuamu…" jawab kenzi yamada, uknow tersenyum getir saat mendengar kata orang tua keluar dari tousannya itu

"tousan mengusirku?" tanya yunho tampak begitu kecewa

"mereka mencarimu…"

"Benarkah mereka mencariku? Mereka membuangku…. Mereka tidak menginginkan ku tousan" ucap yunho sedih

"aku ingin kau pergi yunho ah… disini tidak aman untukmu" ucap kenzi kini menatap yunho khawatir

"tousan apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti…"

"mereka mengetahui rahasia kita" ucap kenzi yamada menatap serius yunho

"Uknow… di dunia yakuza siapa yang tidak mengenal nama itu? Pemimpin yakuza berusia enam belas tahun! berkat kau clan kita begitu ditakuti dan dihormati, tidak ada yang berani ber urusan denganmu…" ucap kenzi yamada menatap uknow dengan serius

"yunho ah… mereka sudah mengetahuinya, rahasia terbesar keluarga yamada…. Rahasia yang sudah kusimpan rapi selama enam belas tahun! Kau bukan anak kandungku…." Ucap kenzi yamada

"hanya karena alasan itu tousan memintaku kembali ke korea? Aku tidak akan kembali tousan…" ucap uknow menahan amarahnya, namja bermata musang itu sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan kembali ketempat dimana orang tua yang telah membuangnya itu tinggal, tidak akan pernah…

"mereka merasa dihianati yunho ah… saat mereka tahu jika kau bukan anak kandungku mereka ingin kau mundur dan mereka pasti akan membunuhmu, aku hanya ingin melindungimu yunho ah…" ucap kenzi yamada menatap yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca, yunho terkejut saat melihat kesedihan dimata ayahnya, ayah yang selama ini begitu keras mendidiknya

"tousan… aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik, tousan jangan khawatir kita memiliki banyak anak buah"

" anak buah yang kita miliki tidak akan cukup jika mereka semua bergabung yunho ah… hanya ditempat itu kau tidak akan tersentuh, aku yakin kau akan aman berada dikorea, kumohon….. kabulkan lah permintaan laki-laki tua ini" ucap kenzi yamada penuh harap

****Prince of Yakuza****

Sementara itu di istana sang raja tampak senang saat mendengar berita dari sekretaris kim, anak kandungnya selama ini di nanti akhinya ditemukan!

"apa aku bermimpi sekretaris kim? Anakku ditemukan… akhirnya anakku ditemukan…" ucapnya senang

"benar yang mulia… saya juga mendapat profil pangeran"

"benarkah? Katakan padaku siapa namanya?" Tanya sang raja, jung ji hoon antusias

"mendiang ratu memberinya nama jung yunho dan saat ini pangeran berada di jepang yang mulia"

"di jepang?"

"benar yang mulia tapi…" sekretaris kim menggantungkan ucapannya

"tapi apa sekretaris kim? Beritahu aku" desak ji hoon

"di jepang pangeran mengganti namanya menjadi Uknow yamada dan pangeran adalah… pemimpin yakuza yang mulia…" ucap sekretaris kim menunduk

"yakuza? Anakku seorang pemimpin yakuza? Ini tidak mungkin…"

"pangeran sangat dikenal didunia yakuza, diusianya yang baru enam belas tahun pangeran sudah menjadi pemimpin yakuza yang sangat ditakuti yang mulia, pangeran tidak akan segan menyingkirkan musuhnya dan…"

"cukup sekretarsi kim…" ucap sang raja menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba sakit

"yang mulia…"

"tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"saya mohon diri yang mulia" pamit sekretaris kim saat melihat wajah penuh kesedihan dari rajanya itu

Jung ji hoon menatap bingkai foto yang memperlihatkan keluarga kecilnya, dirinya, sang mendiang istrinya dan putra mahkota jung il wo tengah tersenyum bahagia, jung ji hoon tersenyum miris

"anak mu seorang yakuza, apa kau puas?" ucapnya menatap foto sang istri, jung jihye

*****Prince of Yakuza******

Yunho menatap malas namja tua yang tersenyum menatapnya, sesekali namja tua itu mencoba menggenggam tangan yunho, sayangnya yunho selalu mencoba menjauhkan tangannya mencegah namja tua itu menggenggamnya

"jadi kau yang membesarkan anakku?" ucap ji hoon menatap kenzi yamada dengan rasa terima kasih

"benar… aku dan mendiang ratu bersahabat yang mulia"

"benarkah? Aku tidak pernah tahu jika jihye memiliki teman seorang…"

"apa ada yang salah dengan yakuza?" potong yunho menahan kesal

"yunho ah…"

"namaku Uknow!" ucap yunho menatap tak suka jung ji hoon

"jung yunho, dimana sopan santunmu?" ucap kenzi memperingatkan yunho

"aku mengerti kenzi sshi, yunho mungkin masih sulit menerima kenyataan ini… biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya" jung ji hoon mencoba mendinginkan suasana yang mendadak panas itu

"menjelaskan apa? Menjelaskan kenapa aku dibuang?" ucap yunho

"jung yunho!"

"ini sangat lucu, dulu aku dibuang dan sekarang aku begitu diinginkan, apa kau mau mempermainkan hidupku?" ucap yunho menatap nyalang kearah ji hoon

"yang mulia sebaiknya kita…"

"aku tahu kau kecewa, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu juga dihadapan keluarga kerajaan, sekarang aku akan mengantarmu keistana, aku akan menunjukkan kamar barumu, ku pikir kau butuh menenangkan diri" potong ji hoon

"yunho ah… ikutlah bersama yang mulia…" perintah kenzi, yunho memejamkan matanya bimbang haruskah namja itu tinggal diistana? Jujur, yunho sungguh tidak rela jika harus meninggalkan jepang dengan cara seperti ini, cara pengecut yang pantang dilakukan pemimpin yakuza sepertinya, namun demi keselamatannya dan juga clan yamada yunho mau tidak mau tinggal sementara di tempat yang sangat dibencinya

"tunjukkan kamarku…" ucap yunho akhirnya

Jung ji hoon sangat senang saat yunho memintanya menunjukkan kamar yang akan ditempati yunho, ji hoon bercerita antusias mengenai istana yang akan di tempati yunho, sementara yunho masih enggan menampakkan senyumnya untuk raja sekaligus ayah yang begitu dibencinya

Yunho menatap kamar yang akan ditempatinya dengan intens, ji hoon yang melihatnya tersenyum lembut

"sebelumnya appa minta maaf karena kau tidak bisa tinggal di istana utama tapi appa sudah menyiapkan istana changdeok untuk kau tempati" ucap ji hoon memberitahu

"kau pasti menyukai warna hitam kan? appa menyiapkan kamar dengan desain penuh dengan warna hitam untukmu, appa juga menambahkan benda-benda berbentuk tengkorak di kamarmu lalu.."

"cukup…" potong yunho

"aku lelah…. bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku tuan" ucap yunho membuat jung ji hoon tersenyum miris

"ahhh ne istirahatlah, malam nanti appa akan mengenalkanmu pada keluarga istana" ucap ji hoon lalu keluar dari kamar dengan langkah berat

"kenapa kau memanggilku tuan? Aku ingin kau memanggilku appa, yunho ah…" batin ji hoon sedih

"aku seorang pangeran di Negara ini? Ini menarik…." Batin yunho menatap kamarnya dengan senyum puas

Suasana di ruangan itu begitu kaku, tampak dari keluarga kerajaan memandang sosok yang tidak mereka kenal, sosok asing yang begitu tenang berada diantara keluarga kerajaan

"mendiang ratu jihye sudah meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu" ucap raja ji hoon membuka pembicaraan, ibu suri, ratu dan putra mahkota begitu penasaran dengan apa yang hendak dibicarakan oleh raja mereka

"rahasia ini begitu rapi ku tutupi"

"rahasia? apa yang ingin appa katakan dan siapa namja yang berada disampingku, aku dengar dia pemimpin yakuza, apa dia berhubungan dengan rahasia yang appa katakan?" Tanya hwangteja jung il wo menatap ayahnya penuh tanda tanya

"hwangteja, jaga sikapmu" ucap ibu suri mengingatkan il wo atas sikapnya yang tidak sopan itu, jung ji hoon tersenyum menatap putra mahkota

"kau benar hwangteja, namja yang berada disampingmu itu sangat berhubungan dengan rahasia yang aku simpan selama bertahun- tahun" ucap jung ji hoon menatap hwangteja lembut

"jung yunho, namja yang berada disampingmu itu adalah adikmu" ucap ji hoon membuat il wo dan ibu suri terkejut, sementara ratu tampak tersenyum miris

"namja ini adikku?" yong hwa menatap yunho yang tampak santai menghadapi suasana yang mulai panas itu

"ini tidak mungkin appa, siapa namja ini?" tanya hwangteja

"yunho anakku dengan jihye, umma mu hwangteja….. yunho adik kandungmu" jawab ji hoon tetap tenang

"jelaskan padaku yang mulia" tanya ibu suri buka suara

"jihye hamil saat aku menceraikannya dan jihye tidak memberitahuku perihal kehamilannya itu" ucap ji hoon membuat yunho menatapnya

Yunho kini merasa penasaran mengapa kedua orang tuanya tega membuangnya dan membuatnya harus merasakan hidup yang keras di jepang! Sejak kecil yang yunho tahu dirinya hanya anak angkat kenzi yamada dan ibunya lah yang menyerahkan yunho kecil secara sukarela kepada yakuza itu

"aku mengetahuinya setelah jihye melahirkan, aku sempat memeriksa dna anak itu sebelum jihye melarikan diri dari rumah sakit, aku tidak tahu kemana jihye membawa putraku… bertahun- tahun aku mencari putraku dan sekarang akhirnya aku menemukannya, yunho… dia anak kandungku ibu suri" ucap ji hoon lalu menatap yunho dengan lembut

"dia pemimpin yakuza yang mulia" ucap ibu suri membuat yunho menatap ibu suri tak suka

'apa yang salah dengan yakuza?' pikir yunho tak terima

"benar…. aku dan jihye yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini" sedih ji hoon menundukkan kepalanya

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas, sungguh drama apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya! namja tampan itu jengah dengan suasana seperti ini, namja bermata musang itu hanya ingin bersembunyi di tempat ini… tempat yang akan sangat membosankan untuknya, bagi yunho… dirinya sudah tidak peduli asal usulnya….sejak namja itu tahu jika dirinya bukan anak kandung kenzi yamada yunho sudah menutup diri, namja tampan itu tak peduli siapa orang tuanya… yang yunho tahu dia sudah dibuang dan tidak di inginkan oleh kedua orang tuanya

Sreeett

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, semua mata menuju kearah namja tampan itu, menunggu apa yang hendak dilakukannya

"ini sungguh membosankan!" ucap yunho frustasi

"aku hanya ingin bersembunyi ditempat ini, kalian tidak perlu takut aku tidak akan berlama-lama disini, setelah keadaan aman aku akan keluar dari istana" ucap yunho membuat semua keluarga kerajaan beserta para dayang menatapnya takjub

"kalian pikir aku berminat tinggal ditempat kaku dan membosankan seperti ditempat ini?" ucap yunho lagi lalu beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan sepasang mata yang terkejut melihat tingkahnya

"kau lihat? Anak itu sungguh liar…" ucap ibu suri tak percaya, ji hoon hanya tersenyum mendengarnya sementara ratu menatap sendu sang raja, hwangteja? Namja tampan itu hanya bisa diam menatap kepergian yunho

**** Prince of Yakuza****

Jung ji hoon hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah yunho saat ini, yunho tampak begitu santai berhadapan dengan appa yang notabenenya adalah seorang raja, yunho bahkan bersiul-siul dihadapan sang raja

"yunho ah… mulai saat ini kau akan memiliki pengawal pribadi, aku sudah meminta seung hyun menjadi pengawalmu" ucap ji hoon membuat yunho menatap namja yang berdiri disampingnya, senyum namja itu mengembang saat yunho menatapnya dengan intens

"saya choi seung hyun yang mulia… saya akan menjaga yang mulia pangeran dengan nyawa saya" ucap seung hyung menunduk hormat

"apa kau yakin dia bisa menjagaku?" tanya yunho tak percaya

"tentu, seung hyun pengawal terbaik di kerajaan kita, dia juga masih sangat muda… aku pikir kalian akan cocok" ucap ji hoon senang

"kita lihat saja…. Apa dia yang menjagaku atau aku yang akan menjaganya, yakuza jepang sangat pintar mereka juga gesit, jika kau lengah maka kau akan mati" ucap yunho menatap seung hyun yang masih setia memasang senyumannya

"berhenti memasang senyum bodohmu itu!" perintah yunho tak suka, ji hoon dan seung hyun tertawa mendengar protesan yunho

"apa ada yang lucu? kenapa kalian tertawa?!" kesal yunho

"hahaha… " ji hoon tertawa lepas, sebelum menemui yunho namja tua ini mendapat banyak sekali tekanan dari keluarga kerajaan, pemerintah, rakyat bahkan media saat dirinya mengumumkan pernyataannya mengenai yunho, sekarang beban dipundaknya terasa ringan saat melihat tingkah anaknya itu

"yunho ah… apa seragam sekolahmu sudah kau terima? aku ingin kau mencobanya, jika ada masalah dengan seragamnya segera hubungi sekretaris kim"

"Seragam sekolah?"

"benar, mulai besok kau akan bersekolah di shinki school"

"sekolah? Oohhh tidak…. Aku tidak mau ketempat itu!" tolak yunho

"kenapa eoh? Aku dengar dari kenzi sshi jika kau sangat pintar disekolah! Hanya saja kau terlalu sibuk berkelahi hingga sering bolos dari sekolahmu, aku tidak ingin rakyat korea semakin tidak menyukaimu" ucap ji hoon

"mereka tidak menyukaiku kan?" Tanya yunho membuat ji hoon menepuk bahunya pelan

"benar kan? seluruh penghuni istana ini tidak menyukaiku, aku tahu itu dan sekarang rakyat korea juga tidak menyukaiku eoh? Bagus sekali!" kesal yunho, ji hoon tersenyum lembut

"ini tugasmu untuk membuat mereka menyukaimu yunho ah…"

"tuan… sungguh ini sangat merepotkan, aku tidak memintamu mengenalkanku pada rakyatmu"

"kau anakku yunho ah, rakyatku harus tahu siapa pengeran mereka dan kumohon jangan memanggilku tuan, aku appamu" ucap ji hoon menatap yunho lembut

Yunho menghela nafasnya berat, benar…namja tua dihadapannya ini adalah appanya, hanya saja saat ini yunho masih sulit mengakui namja itu sebagai ayah , hatinya masih belum menerima keberadaan raja korea itu

'demi keselamatanmu uknow, demi keselamatan keluarga yamada, tousan dan juga junsu' batin yunho memantapkan dirinya

" ne appa" ucap yunho mantap, ji hoon tampak senang mendengarnya

**** Prince of Yakuza****

Yunho menatap bangunan besar dihadapannya dengan malas, shinki school… namja tampan itu mendengus kesal, sebenarnya yunho anak yang cerdas hanya saja yunho lebih memilih berkelahi ketimbang belajar di dalam ruangan yang menurutnya membosankan

"yang mulia…" seung hyun salah satu pengawal pribadinya membuyarkan lamunan yunho seketika

"apa aku harus berada ditempat mengerikan ini?" Tanya yunho tak percaya

"benar yang mulia, kami akan menunggu di luar selama yang mulia didalam kelas… jika yang mulia butuh bantuan, yang mulia bisa menghubungi saya" jawab seung hyun, yunho menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

'sabar yunho ah… kau hanya sebentar berada di tempat mengerikan ini' batin yunho menguatkan dirinya, namja tampan ini mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan ayahnya kemarin

**_"hanya satu tahun yunho ah, kau hanya perlu bersembunyi ditempat ini selama satu tahun… setelah keadaan membaik kau akan kembali ke jepang" ucap kenzi yamada_**

**_"tousan haruskah aku bersembunyi?"_**

**_"dengar yunho ah… mereka semua merasa tertipu, mereka tidak ingin kau memimpin… bagi mereka seseorang yang pantas memimpin para yakuza adalah seorang pemimpin yang darah yakuza mengalir di tubuhnya sementara kau? Darahku tidak mengalir ditubuhmu yunho ah… mereka akan melukaimu dan aku tidak akan biarkan anak-anakku terluka, kau dan junsu… mengertilah" ucap kenzi yamada_**

**_"tousan…"_**

**_"aku akan mengambil alih kepemimpinanmu, aku akan mendesak mereka untuk menerimamu"_**

**_"jika mereka tetap tidak terima? Apa yang akan tousan lakukan?"_**

**_"aku akan menyingkirkan mereka satu persatu dan kupastikan kau akan kembali yunho ah…" _**

"hanya satu tahun, aku harus menunggu dengan sabar" ucap yunho menatap bangunan dihadapannya dengan mantap

Yunho tampak santai saat wali kelas memperkenalkan dirinya, dengan jelas namja tampan ini bisa mendengar seisi kelas berbisik saat melihatnya

"ada yang aneh di wajahku?" Tanya yunho membuat seisi kelas hening

"wae? Apa baru kali ini kalian melihat seorang yakuza?" Tanya yunho membuat seisi kelas itu bergidik mendengar nada dingin dari yunho

"aku memang yakuza kejam, aku tidak pandang bulu jika membunuh orang! jika masih sayang dengan nyawa kalian cukup menjaga jarak dariku" ucap yunho membuat seisi kelas saling memandang

"seongsangnim… dimana mejaku?" Tanya yunho membuat leeteuk terkejut

"ahh ne… kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong itu… pangeran…" jawab leeteuk seongsangnim sedikit takut, yunho beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kursi kosong yang ditunjukkan leeteuk seongsangnim

"baiklah kalau begitu… anak-anak buka buku kalian halaman lima belas" ucap leeteuk seongsangnim melanjutkan pelajaran

"hai… aku yoochun, park yoochun" sapa seorang namja berjidat lebar, yunho menatap datar namja itu

"okey… aku akan menjaga jarak darimu" ucap yoochun saat melihat wajah datar yunho

**** Prince of Yakuza ****

Yunho menyantap makan siangnya dengan santai di kantin, namja tampan itu tampak tak peduli dengan kedua namja yang berada dihadapannya

"yang mulia… perlu kami temani?" ucap salah satu namja itu, namja yang menyapanya saat di kelas tadi, yunho menatap malas namja itu lalu melanjutkan makannya

"namaku park yoochun, aku putra tunggal perusahaan KJS Group! salah satu perusahaan berpengaruh di dunia" ucap yoochun mengenalkan dirinya dengan bangga

"dan aku changmin, shim changmin…. appaku menteri pertahanan korea, yang mulia…" ucap namja jangkung mengenalkan dirinya, yunho menghentikan kegiatan makannya

"aku tidak peduli kalian anak siapa" ucapnya datar lalu melanjutkan makannya yang sempat terganggu, yoochun dan changmin saling memandang

"bagaimana kalau kita berteman?" tawar changmin membuat yunho menghentikan kegiatan makannya

"di sekolah ini kami sangat popular jika kau bergabung maka…"

"aku tidak butuh teman" potong yunho

"kau akan membutuhkan kami yang mulia…" ucap yoochun tersenyum

"tidak terima kasih, lebih baik kalian menjaga jarak denganku" tolak yunho

"kau pikir kami takut padamu?" Tanya changmin, yunho menatap changmin dengan kesal

'mereka cari mati eoh?' batin yunho kesal

"ohh come on yakuza itu keren! kau pikir kami takut padamu? Kau salah menilai kami sobat" ucap yoochun beranjak dari duduknya mendekati yunho

"tempat ini membosankan aniya? Aku jamin… kau tidak akan menyesal berteman dengan kami" ucap yoochun merangkul yunho sambil mengedipkan matanya

Yunho mendengus sebal, sepertinya namja tampan itu tidak akan tenang menuntut ilmu di sekolah ini

"ahhh…. Ternyata pengeran kita yang tercintah tengah makan eoh" ucap seorang namja berlesung pipi bersama ketiga temannya mendekati yunho

'hah… sepertinya memang tidak akan tenang' batin yunho malas

"park yoochun dan shim changmin? Dua bocah ingusan yang berlindung di ketiak orang tuanya" ucap namja itu sontak membuat teman-temannya tertawa

"apa kau bilang?" changmin tampak emosi dan ingin menghajar siwon namun yoochun dengan tenang mencegahnya

"changmin ah… jangan memancing keributan" ucap yoochun menenangkan changmin

"si kuda ini duluan hyung!" kesal changmin

"choi siwon… " ucap siwon mengulurkan tangannya pada yunho, yunho hanya menatap uluran tangan siwon seakan mengatakan jika dirinya tidak berniat untuk mengenal namja berlesung pipi itu

"kau tidak ingin berteman denganku? pemimpin yakuza sepertimu tidak berminat berteman denganku eoh? Kau akan rugi yang mulia…." ucap siwon menarik kembali uluran tangannya

"menjauh dariku, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan kalian" ucap yunho dingin

"okey aku terima jika kau tidak ingin berteman denganku, sepertinya kau memang cocok berteman dengan dua bocah manja ini" cibir siwon lalu meninggalkan yunho

"cih apa dia tidak sadar jika dia sendiri berlindung di ketiak ayahnya!" kesal changmin

"siapa namja itu?" Tanya yunho

"choi siwon… dia anak perdana menteri choi" jawab yoochun

"anak perdana menteri?"

"benar, kau harus berhati-hati dengannya, choi siwon lebih licik dari ayahnya" pesan yoochun, yunho menatap wajah serius yoochun sejenak… namja bermata musang itu menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya

"hey kalian berdua…" yoochun dan changmin menoleh kearah yunho

"apa tawaran kalian masih berlaku?" ucap yunho membuat yoochun dan changmin tersenyum lebar

"dia bukan adikku yang mulia" ucap il wo setelah membaca halaman surat kabar yang memberitakan tentang yunho

"apa bukti yang menguatkan yunho adalah adikmu belum cukup hwangteja?" Tanya ji hoon

"aku tidak percaya padanya, dia adikku? Seorang yakuza sepertinya adikku?" jung il wo masih tak percaya jika yunho adalah adik kandungnya

"percaya atau tidak, yunho tetap adikmu hwangteja….. darahku mengalir ditubuhnya, darah yang sama mengalir ditubuhmu" ucap sang raja menepuk bahu putra sulungnya

"lalu kenapa mendiang ratu menyembunyikan yunho? Keluarga kerajaan berhak mengetahui keberadaan yunho" ucap il woo membuat diam sang raja

"appa… katakan padaku, rahasia apa lagi yang appa simpan?" Tanya il woo menatap tajam ji hoon

"kau tidak perlu tahu, kerjakan saja tugasmu sebagai putra mahkota" elak sang raja beranjak dari tempatnya

"aku akan mencari tahu" ucap il woo membuat langkah sang raja terhenti

"aku akan mencari tahu sendiri alasan mendiang ratu menyembunyikan yunho" ucap il woo berlalu dari hadapan sang raja

"kau akan menyesal jika mengetahuinya hwangteja…" ucap ji hoon menatap nanar kepergian il woo

**** Prince of Yakuza ****

"sepertinya yang mulia raja begitu melindungimu pangeran" ucap changmin saat melihat pengawal-pengawal yunho setia menunggu di pintu gerbang shinki school

"aku akan pertimbangkan tawaran kalian jika aku bisa lepas dari pengawasan mereka hari ini" ucap yunho membuat kedua namja itu tersenyum senang

"aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal berteman dengan kami" ucap changmin meyakinkan yunho

"aku tidak akan mengampuni pembohong!" ancam yunho membuat changmin tersenyum pada yoochun

"tunjukkan rahasia kita changmin ah… " ucap yoochun dan mendapatkan anggukan dari changmin

"ikut kami yang mulia…" ajak changmin

Yunho menatap heran kedua namja dihadapannya, namja bermata musang itu butuh bantuan dari dua namja ini untuk lepas dari pengawal kerajaan yang mencekik kebebasannya, tapi sepertinya kedua namja ini tidak dapat memenuhi keinginan yunho, yunho berusahan menahan kesalnya saat duo namja itu malah mengajaknya ketaman yang berada di halaman belakang sekolah

"untuk apa kita ketempat ini?" Tanya yunho, changmin tersenyum mendengarnya

"shinki school… sekolah ini dikhususkan untuk keluarga kerajaan, pejabat pemerintahan dan orang-orang kaya seperti kita, tentu saja sekolah ini sangat dijaga keamanannya" ucap changmin

"aku tidak perlu tahu sejarah sekolah ini, itu tidak penting untukku" ucap yuho menahan kesalnya

"tsk, yang mulia…. Appa changmin seorang menteri pertahanan dan sekolah ini termasuk dalam pengawasannya" ucap yoochun membuat yunho memandangnnya penasaran

"tidak ada yang tidak kuketahui tentang sekolah ini termasuk…. lorong rahasia"

"lorong rahasia?" Tanya yunho

"ne appa memberitahuku jika di sekolah ini terdapat lorong rahasia, lorong ini digunakan sebagai pintu keluar bagi penghuni shinki school jika sesuatu terjadi pada sekolah ini" beritahu changmin

"benarkah? Dimana lorong rahasianya?" Tanya yunho antusias

"tepat dibelakangmu" ucap changmin menunjuk tanaman bunga mawar yang berada di belakang yunho

"disana?"

Changmin beranjak dari tempatnya dan meraba tanaman yang berduri itu, dengan hati-hati namja itu mencari celah diantara tanaman itu, mata yunho melebar saat melihat tanaman itu terbuka layaknya pintu, yunho tidak menyangka jika dibalik tanaman berduri itu terdapat sebuah pintu keluar…..

"aku tidak bohong kan?" ucap changmin dengan bangga, yunho tersenyum mendengarnya

"kalian sepertinya bisa diandalkan" ucap yunho mendekati pintu yang terbuka itu

"hanya kalian yang tahu lorong rahasia ini?" Tanya yunho

"tentu, hanya kami dan pengeran tentunya" jawab changmin

"sebenarnya ini sulit untuk kukatakan… terima kasih untuk bantuannya" ucap yunho hendak beranjak keluar

"tunggu…" cegat yoochun menghentikan yunho

"apa lagi?" kesal yunho

"akan menjadi berita besar jika yang mulia menghilang dari pengawasan pengawal kerajaan saat jam pelajaran" ucap yoochun

"pakai jaketku yang mulia" ucap yoochun melemparkan jaket miliknya pada yunho

"yang mulia hanya memiliki waktu dua jam keluar dari sekolah ini, setelah yang mulia puas berada diluar yang mulia harus kembali ke tempat ini" ucap yoochun, yunho mengangguk setuju

" aku dan changmin akan mengalihkan perhatian pengawalmu, jangan beranjak dari tempatmu kami akan segera menyusul" perintah yoochun

"kalian akan ikut denganku?" Tanya yunho tidak setuju

"ahhh… ne aku lupa, yang mulia pasti tahu arah jalan di korea" ucap yoochun menepuk jidat kebanggaannya

"tidak… aku tidak pernah ke korea" ucap yunho membuat yoochun dan changmin saling memandang

"aku menunggu kalian! Kalian harus menemaniku" ucap yunho sontak membuat yoochun dan changmin tertawa

"siapa yang mengijinkan kalian tertawa hah?" kesal yunho

"haha….apa yang mulia tidak pernah ke korea? Ini sungguh lucu, bukankah yang mulia seorang yakuza? Tidak mungkin seorang yakuza tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke Negara ini! Hahaha…." Tawa changmin

"tsk…. Kalian mau menemaniku tidak?!"

"haha… tenang saja yang mulia kami akan menemanimu, keluarlah dan tunggu kami datang"

"Awas kalau kalian tidak datang!" ancam yunho

"kami tidak akan meninggalkan yang mulia…" ucap yoochun mengedipkan matanya

**** Prince of Yakuza ****

Yoochun mendekati seung hyun yang tampak gelisah menunggu pangerannya yang tak kunjung muncul, jam pelajaran telah berakhir satu jam yang lalu, namun sang pangeran belum menampakkan dirinya

"ehemmm… apa kalian menunggu pangeran?" Tanya yoochun

"kau teman pangeran?

"aku teman sekelas pangeran"

"kalau begitu apa kau melihat pangeran?" Tanya seung hyun

"ne aku melihat pangeran masih dikelasnya, pangeran siswa baru dan banyak tertinggal pelajaran, seongsangnim meminta yang mulia pangeran mengikuti jam tambahan, kalian tunggu saja…. Mungkin dua jam lagi keluar" ucap yoochun, seung hyun menatap yoochun curiga

"kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya yoochun

"aku sangat percaya tapi jika kau berbohong…. Kau akan menyesal anak muda" yoochun mendengus pelan

"terserah… kau pikir aku takut padamu?" yoochun meninggalkan seung hyun

"bagaimana? Apa mereka curiga?!" Tanya changmin yang sudah menunggu yoochun di pintu gerbang

"sudah beres…tenang saja" ucap yoochun senang

"kita harus temui yunho, pangeran yakuza itu bisa mengamuk jika kita terlalu lama disini" ucap changmin

"kau benar lebih baik kita segera temui pangeran sebelum dia mengamuk"

"cari tahu siapa namja itu…" perintah seung hyun pada anak buahnya

"park yoochun, putra tunggal perusahaan KJS GROUP, termasuk siswa bermasalah di shinki school seung hyun sshi" beritahu salah satu anak buah seung hyun

"bagus… sepertinya kita akan main-main dulu" ucap seung hyun mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam sakunya

**** Prince of Yakuza ****

Yunho mendelik kesal kearah yoochun dan changmin, namja tampan itu tampak begitu kesal karena duo namja itu terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu

"menunggu lama?" Tanya yoochun tersenyum melihat wajah yunho yang ditekuk

"aku sudah menunggu puluhan tahun disini!" jawab yunho kesal

"haha…. Mian hyung pengawalmu itu sulit sekali ditipu"

"hyung?"

"ne hyung… mulai sekarang kau hyungku" ucap changmin merangkul yunho dengan cueknya

"aku tidak sudi menjadi hyungmu" ucap yunho sontak membuat yoochun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal

"diam kau jidat!" kesal changmin melepas rangkulannya dan bersiap menjitak yoochun

Sekilas yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya, selama di jepang yunho tidak memiliki teman… tidak ada yang berani mendekati pemimpin yakuza itu, melihat duo namja yang bertengkar itu membuatnya merasa memiliki teman, senyum yunho menghilang saat mata musangnya menangkap sesuatu

"ohhh shit! Cepat lari….." perintahnya saat menyadari beberapa mobil mendekati mereka, yunho tahu betul mobil milik siapa itu, mobil ber plat kerajaan

"ohh tidak…ini masalah besar, changmin lari!

"kenapa harus lari hyung?" tanya changmin bingung

"tidak ada waktu bertanya saat ini, lariiii…." Perintah yoochun menarik seragam changmin

"yang mulia… tunggu!"

Yunho, yoochun dan changmin mengeluarkan tenaga mereka untuk berlari sekencang yang mereka bisa saat seluruh pengawal kerajaan bergerak mengejar mereka

Hosh…hosh….

"sial… bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kita disini?" Tanya changmin saat merasa pengawal kerajaan tak terlihat mengejar mereka

"shittt! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan ini!" yunho tampak menyadari sesuatu, namja tampan itu memeriksa seragam dan juga tasnya

"apa yang kau cari eoh?" Tanya yoochun bingung

"alat penyadap! Mereka pasti meletakkannya disuatu tempat!" changmin menatap yunho tajam

"disini…" changmin menarik tangan yunho

"tsk…. Kau lihat?" changmin menunjukkan alat penyadap yang terpasang dijam tangan yunho

"siaaallll! Harusnya aku menyadari itu!" yunho melepas jam tangannya lalu menghempaskannya hingga hancur

"teman-teman… siapkan tenaga kalian, mereka menemukan kita! lariiiiiiii" ucap yoochun sontak membuat yunho dan changmin ikut melarikan diri, yunho berlari secepat yang ia bisa namja itu tidak menyadari jika yoochun dan changmin tidak berlari bersamanya hingga….

Brukkkk

Yunho terjatuh saat menabrak seseorang yang juga berjalan kearahnya

"YA! Apa kau tidak punya mata eoh?!" kesal yeoja yang ditabrak yunho

"maaf aku tidak sengaja" ucap yunho sambil melirik jalanan yang dilewatinya

"tidak sengaja katamu? Kau lihat…. Semua barang bawaanku berantakan!" kesal yeoja itu menunjukkan pakaiannya yang disimpan didalam keranjang bertebaran ditanah

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas, namja itu tidak ingin bertengkar saat ini tapi yeoja dihadapannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan

"YA agashi kau bodoh ya? Seharusnya pakaian itu disimpan didalam tas, bukan di keranjang buah seperti itu, kau tidak punya mata atau tidak punya otak?" kesal yunho

"agasshi? YA! Matamu rabun hah! Aku ini namja… namja!" ucap namja itu menahan kesal

"heh namja?" yunho meneliti namja yang dianggapnya yeoja itu dengan teliti

" Haha… kau mau menipuku? Wajah cantik sepertimu namja? Tsk, jangan bercanda!" ucap yunho yang masih menganggap namja dihadapannya adalah yeoja

"isshhh…. KAU!"

mata yunho menangkap salah satu pengawal kerajaan yang tampak mencarinya, namja tampan itu mencoba untuk kabur namun namja cantik itu mencegahnya

"mau kemana eoh? Bukannya bertanggung jawab kau malah kabur!" cegat namja itu

"haish… agasshi aku akan bertanggung jawab tapi tolong lepaskan aku saat ini" ucap yunho berusaha melepaskan tarikan namja cantik itu dikerah seragam sekolahnya

"aku tidak percaya padamu dan aku bukan agasshi! Ingat itu…!" jawab namja cantik itu tidak peduli, yunho semakin gelisah saat melihat seung hyun muncul, yunho memutar otaknya mencari ide dan namja tampan itu menyeringai senang

"tidak ada cara lain, maafkan aku agasshi" ucapnya enteng

"mwo?" namja cantik itu terkejut saat yunho justru menghempaskan tangannya dan menarik namja cantik itu kedalam pelukkannya, mata namja cantik itu melebar seketika saat merasakan benda lembut nan kenyal menempel dibibirnya yang masih perawan

Namja cantik itu berontak didalam pelukkan yunho namun tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan diri dan dengan sangat terpaksa menerima tindakan yunho yang menurutnya melecehkan harga dirinya

'dasar brengsek, aku akan mengulitimu setelah ini!' batin namja itu penuh dendam, sementara itu yunho tampak merasakan ada yang aneh pada yeoja yang diciumnya, namja tampan itu sontak meraba dada yeoja yang diciumnya

"eughhhh…" lenguh namja itu saat tangan indah yunho menyentuh dadanya

DEG

Yunho mematung seketika saat merasakan apa yang dilakukannya

"dada yeoja ini rata?" batin yunho tidak percaya

"jangan-jangan…."

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Prince of Yakuza

Author : Jung Chwang

Cast : Yunjae and others

Genre : romance comedy, action

Disclaimer : the story is mine yang lainnya minjam doang

WARNING : YAOI, boy x boy, typo(s) berantakan beserta ide pasaran AUTHOR BARU KURANG PENGALAMAN, MOHON BANTUANNYA ^^

Namja cantik itu berontak didalam pelukkan yunho namun tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan diri dan dengan sangat terpaksa menerima tindakan yunho yang menurutnya melecehkan harga dirinya

'dasar brengsek, aku akan mengulitimu setelah ini!' batin namja itu penuh dendam, sementara itu yunho tampak merasakan ada yang aneh pada yeoja yang diciumnya, namja tampan itu sontak meraba dada yeoja yang diciumnya

"eughhhh…" lenguh namja itu saat tangan indah yunho menyentuh dadanya

DEG

Yunho mematung seketika saat merasakan apa yang dilakukannya

"dada yeoja ini rata?" batin yunho tidak percaya

"jangan-jangan…."

Srettt

Plakkkk…

Yunho merasakan panas dipipinya, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini namja tampan itu ditampar! Selama ini tidak ada yang berani menyakiti tubuh sang pemimpin yakuza itu

"YA KAU BERANI MENAMPARKU!?" teriak yunho

"KAU YANG BERANI MENCIUMKU, BRENGSEK!" teriak namja itu membuat yunho terdiam

"aku…"

"hiks… ummaaaa bibir joongie sudah tidak perawan" tangis namja itu pecah

"YA! aku hanya mencium tidak memperkosamu!" kesal yunho mendengar tangis berlebihan namja yang berada dihadapannya

"huweeeeeeeeeee….. ummaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" tangis namja cantik itu semakin keras, yunho kelabakan saat tangis namja cantik itu semakin kencang, yunho takut jika tangisan namja cantik itu memancing pengawal kerajaan yang sudah menghilang dari hadapannya

"tsk… YA uljimah… bukankah kau namja? Jangan menangis seperti yeoja!"

"huwweee…. Aku namjaaaa…..ummmaaaaaaa"

"haish…. Hentikan tangisanmu, baiklah-baiklah aku akan bertanggung jawab" ucap yunho membuat namja dihadapannya itu menghentikan tangisnya

"tanggung jawab?" namja cantik itu menghentikan tangisnya

"ne aku akan bertanggung jawab dan mengikuti segala keinginanmu, jadi hentikan tangisan pilu mu itu" pinta yunho lagi

"sungguh? Kau tidak bercanda?" Tanya namja itu memastikan, yunho berdecak kesal

"ne aku tidak bercanda asal kau hentikan tangismu itu" ucap yunho berusaha menahan kesalnya, namja cantik dihadapannya itu tersenyum senang, dengan semangat namja cantik itu mengelap ingusnya dengan cuek, tidak memperdulikan yunho yang menatap jijik kearahnya

"sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya yunho

"heeemmm…. Apa ya?" pikir namja cantik itu

"cepat katakan, aku tidak punya waktu menunggumu selesai berpikir" ucap yunho berkacak pinggang

"kalau begitu temani joongie ke lotte world!" ucap namja cantik itu membuat yunho bingung

"hah lotte world? Tempat apa itu? Apa kebun binatang?" Tanya yunho bingung, jujur yunho tidak tahu apa itu lotte world, namja tampan itu memang tidak pernah menginjak kan kakinya di korea!

"hah kau tidak tahu lotte world! Apa kau alien? Semua warga korea tahu tempat apa itu… kau tidak?" Tanya namja cantik itu tak percaya

"tidak, aku bahkan tidak tahu jalan…." ucap yunho ikut menggaruk kepalanya bingung, namja itu baru sadar jika yoochun dan changmin tidak berada didekatnya

"ohmaygat san…. Apa kau tersesat?" tanya namja cantik itu jadi iba

"mungkin…." Jawab yunho membuat namja cantik itu menepuk jidatnya pelan

"beruntung sekali kau bertemu dengan joongie, joongie namja yang baik…" ucap namja cantik itu membuat yunho mengeryitkan dahinya tidak mengerti

"baiklah kalau begitu kita ke lotte world dulu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang" putus namja cantik itu lalu menarik lengan yunho dengan riang

"YA! Siapa bilang kita akan kesana? Aku tidak mauuuu…." tolak yunho menarik tangannya dan semakin mengeratkan jaketnya

'gawat jika aku berada di keramaian!' batin yunho

"hiksss…. Hiks…. ummaaaaa" yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat melihat namja cantik dihadapannya itu kembali berlinang air mata

"oke oke kita ke lotte world, kumohon jangan menangis" ucap yunho menenangkan namja cantik itu

"benarkah?" yunho mengangguk cepat, namja tampan itu tidak ingin mendengar suara tangis dari namja dihadapannya ini

"horeeeee joongie ke lotte world!" senang namja cantik itu

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya berat

'kenapa hari ini aku begitu sial eoh?' batinnya sedih

Yunho menghabiskan waktunya menemani namja cantik bernama joongie itu, mengelilingi lotte world mencoba semua permainan yang ada disana hingga sore hari, sesekali yunho mengeratkan jaketnya menutupi wajahnya agar tidak ketahuan

"lelah?" Tanya yunho saat melihat namja bernama joogie itu tampak sudah lemas

"tsk… siapa suruh kau terlalu bersemangat!" ucap yunho membuat namja cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

"naik kepunggungku…" perintah yunho

"nde?"

"mau ku tinggal disini atau ku gendong? kita pulang sekarang…." ucap yunho

Namja cantik itu tampak menimbang tawaran yunho

"ya sudah aku pulang…"

"apa kau tahu jalan?" Tanya namja cantik itu membuat yunho mengacak rambutnya kesal

'benar… aku tidak tahu jalan…' batin yunho kesal

"kalau begitu cepat naik kepunggungku dan pulang!" teriak yunho

"oke oke kita pulang, kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu" ucap namja cantik itu lalu naik kepunggung yunho

Happpp…

" apa benar kau ini namja?" Tanya yunho saat tubuh namja cantik itu berada digendongannya

"tsk, sudah kubilang aku ini namja!"

"benarkah? Kau ringan sekali… selain itu wajahmu juga cantik, kupikir kau yeoja" ucap yunho melangkahkan kakinya

"aku namja!" protes namja cantik itu

"arasseo… hey namja cantik berapa umurmu?"

"namaku kim jaejoong! Umurku lima belas tahun namja mesum!"

"siapa yang mesum?"

"kau?! Beruang mesum!"

"namaku yunho, jung yunho bukan beruang mesum!"

"aku tidak tanya siapa namamu…"

'namja ini tidak tahu siapa aku?' batin yunho bertanya

"apa kau tidak mengenalku?" Tanya yunho memastikan

"memangnya kau siapa? Artis?" jawab jaejoong kesal

"tsk… lupakan! Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang…."

"rumahku atau rumahmu?" yunho menghentikan langkahnya

'dimana rumahku? Apa aku harus memberitahunya jika rumahku adalah istana?' batin yunho bingung

"dimana rumahmu?" Tanya jaejoong

"aku bisa mencari letak rumahku sendiri" jawab yunho

"kau yakin?" Tanya jaejoong

"ne sekarang dimana rumahmu?" Tanya yunho

"rumahku? Rumahku di istana….."

"hah…istana?"

**** Prince of Yakuza ****

Yunho menatap bangunan yang sangat dikenalnya, siapa namja cantik dihadapannya ini? Mengapa namja ini bisa tinggal di istana?

"kau tinggal disini" Tanya yunho menatap jaejoong curiga

"aniyo… ummaku salah satu koki di istana ini! Hebatkan? Sebentar lagi joongie juga akan menjadi koki disana" ucap jaejoong dengan bangga, yunho menganggukkan kepalanya

"kau yakin akan pulang sendiri?" Tanya jaejoong

"ne terima kasih untuk petanya" jawab yunho menunjukkan peta yang diberikan jaejoong, beruntung jaejoong tadi sempat mengambil peta saat berada di lotte world

"kau bisa melihat peta dengan baikkan?" Tanya jaejoong lagi, sebenarnya namja cantik ini agak khawatir membiarkan yunho mencari jalan sendiri

"kau pikir aku anak kecil? Kalau aku tidak menemukan jalan pulang aku akan menemuimu disini" ucap yunho meyakinkan jaejoong

"apa?" Tanya yunho saat melihat jaejoong menatapnya

"kalau dilihat-lihat… kau ini tampan juga ya?" ucap jaejoong membuat yunho mendelik tajam

"haha… aku hanya bercanda! Baiklah… temui aku jika kau salah jalan"

"aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi, cukup kali ini saja! Aku pasti menemukan jalan pulang!" ucap yunho membuat jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

"tuan tampan… kau akan merindukanku" ucap jaejoong percaya diri

"tidak terima kasih!"

"kau ingatkan jalan menuju istana? Aku akan meninggalkan nomor handphoneku" tawar jaejoong

"kau cerewet sekali eoh?!" jaejoong tersenyum jahil pada yunho

"ahhh kau sudah mencium bibir perawanku, jadi kau harus minta maaf dulu padaku"

"aku tidak mau meminta maaf! aku terdesak saat melakukannya, jadi bukan salahku…" elak yunho

"terdesak katamu? Kau bahkan meremas dadaku!"

"YA!" wajah yunho merah seketika

'haish… hamja ini benar-benar minta dicekik' batin yunho kesal

"kenapa jadi hening?" Tanya jaejoong terkikik pelan saat melihat wajah kesal yunho

"aku minta maaf! kau puas?" ucap yunho membuat jaejoong tersenyum senang

"baiklah aku maafkan… kalau begitu sampai jumpa beruang mesum…"

"YAAA!"

"hahaha…. Dibalik peta itu ada nomor handphoneku, hubungi aku jika kau tersesat" teriak jaejoong, yunho menatap kepergian jaejoong dengan kesal

"haish…. Hari ini sudah berapa kali aku meminta maaf eoh? Ini terakhir kalinya aku meminta maaf! Tsk… aku pemimpin yakuza! Bagaimana bisa aku dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan kata maaf? Benar-benar memalukan!" kesal yunho lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke gerbang istana

"yang muliaaaa…" yunho menolehkan kepalanya saat seseorang memanggilnya

"seung hyun ah… appa tahu aku kabur?" Tanya yunho dan dibalas anggukkan oleh seung hyun

"habis kau jung yunho!"

****Prince of Yakuza ****

Aku menundukkan kepalaku saat melihat tatapan penuh kekecewaan dari appaku, entah kenapa aku merasa sedih karena sudah membuatnya kecewa

"apa kau tahu kesalahanmu?" Tanya appa menatapku dengan serius

"ne aku tahu…"

"yunho ah…. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu" aku menatap wajah rapuh dihadapanku, gurat kekecewaan sangat terlihat jelas diwajahnya

"maaf.." ucapku pelan, sepertinya mulai saat ini aku harus membiasakan diri untuk meminta maaf

"kenzi sshi memintaku menjagamu dengan ketat, aku tahu musuhmu mencari mu dan aku tidak ingin anakku terluka…. Kau mengerti?"

"ne yang mulia…"

"kembali lah kekamarmu…" perintah appa

Aku keluar dari ruang appaku dan melihat putra mahkota yang tampaknya juga ingin menemui appa, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas jika namja itu tersenyum sinis padaku

"baru pertama kali berada di istana kau sudah membuat kekacauan…." Ucapnya membuatku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh kearahnya

"aku yakin besok ibu suri akan memanggilmu…sebagai pangeran korea kau terlalu liar, yunho sshi…." Aku bisa melihat tatapan kebencian diwajah hwangteja….

"hwangteja… kenapa kau begitu membenciku?" tanyaku tak mengerti

"kenapa aku membencimu? Kehadiranmu yang tiba-tiba dan statusmu sebagai pemimpin yakuza lah yang membuatku membencimu…"

" sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin statusmu diakui atau kau ingin membalas dendam karena sudah dibuang?" ucap putra makota membuatku ingin tertawa, membalas dendam? alasan yang lucu sekali

"hanya karena itu kau membenciku? Dengarkan aku hwangteja… aku tidak membutuhkan statusku di kerajaan ini" ucapku menatap yajam hwangteja sombong ini

"kau tahu kenapa? karena bagiku… statusku sebagai pemimpin yakuza lebih terhormat dari pada status pangeran di kerajaan ini, kerajaan yang dibiayai oleh rakyat dan dipertahankan hanya untuk menyenangkan hati rakyat"

"KAU!"

"dan jika aku ingin membalas dendam…. sudah sejak lama kuhancurkan kerajaan yang tidak berguna ini, hyung…" ucapku lalu meninggalkannya yang mungkin sedikit syok mendengar ucapanku

Hari pertama menjadi seorang pangeran di istana ini begitu berat untukku, namun aku bisa sedikit lega saat mengingat yoochun dan changmin…sepertinya kedua teman baru ku itu sifatnya mirip denganku, sama-sama memiliki sifat pemberontak! Ya setidaknya aku tidak bosan karena aku memiliki teman seperti mereka

**_"hiks… ummaaaa bibir joongie sudah tidak perawan"_**

DEG

"kim jaejoong…"

Aku menyentuh bibirku… lembut dan manis

"namja yang menarik…"

**** Prince of Yakuza *

Yunho menatap malas ibu suri yang sejak tadi tak berhenti menceramahinya, namja bermata musang itu melirik surat kabar yang baru saja terbit pagi itu, namja itu tersenyum kecut saat melihat wajahnya terpampang jelas di halaman utama Koran itu, foto saat dirinya dan teman-temannya kabur dari sekolah!

"aku tahu kau dibesarkan dikehidupan yang liar pangeran tapi setidaknya kau menjaga sikapmu saat berada di korea, tingkah liarmu itu sudah membuat kerajaan kehilangan wajahnya" ucap ibu suri sambil memijat dahinya pelan, sepertinya berita yang tersebar pagi ini benar-benar membuatnya syok

"mulai hari ini kau akan mendapatkan pelajaran tentang kerajaan, pangeran" ucap ibu suri membuat yunho membelalakkan matanya

"tapi.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, mulai hari ini setelah pulang dari sekolah pangeran akan mendapatkan pelajaran tentang kerajaan korea dan bagaimana cara bersikap layaknya pengeran korea, mengerti?"

"ne aku mengerti" jawab yunho keluar dari ruangan ibu suri dengan kesal, namja bermata musang itu berkali-kali mengacak rambutnya menahan kesalnya

'tsk, nenek tua itu cerewet sekali eoh! Kalau aku tidak membutuhkan tempat persembunyian sudah ku tutup mulut cerewetnya itu dengan pistolku!" gerutu yunho

"haish… joongie kenapa kau masih disini eoh? Apa kau tidak sekolah?" yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar nama seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, yunho menatap kearah duo namja cantik yang tampak sibuk berdiskusi, duo namja? Yapz saat ini dihadapan yunho berdiri jaejoong bersama seorang namja cantik yang dipanggilnya umma, umma?

"hehe… joongie hanya ingin mengantar formulir pendaftaran umma" jawab jaejoong

"pendaftaran apa eoh?"

"pendaftaran untuk menjadi koki di istana" jawab jaejoong lagi

"kau serius ingin menjadi koki istana?" Tanya umma jaejoong dan dibalas anggukan oleh jaejoong

"eeehheeemm…" yunho berdehem pelan membuat duo namja dihadapannya menoleh kearahnya

"maaf mengganggu acara kalian" ucap yunho tersenyum kearah duo namja cantik itu

'siapa namja ini? heemmm… sepertinya wajah namja ini tidak asing…. Siapa ya?' batin jaejoong lagi mengingat-ingat

"hay… masih ingat aku?" tanya yunho membuat jaejoong membelalakkan matanya

"kau….. BERUANG MESUM?!"

PLETAAKKKK….

"awww… umma appo" ringis jaejoong saat merasakan tas milik namja yang dipanggil jaejoong umma itu melayang dikepalanya

"jaga sikapmu, kim jaejoong" ucap namja cantik bernama kim heechul itu

"ajummah… apa kita bisa berbicara sebentar?"

"hah ajummah?" cengo heechul

"pftttt…" jaejoong menutup mulutnya menahan tawa saat mendengar kata ajummah keluar dari bibir hati yunho

"ne ajummah, apa ada yang salah?" Tanya yunho bingung

"tt t…. tidak ada" jawab heechul menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu

"ajummah bisa ikut aku sebentar…" ajak yunho

"ne yang…"

"jung yunho, panggil aku yunho" potong yunho lalu menarik heechul meninggalkan jaejoong yang kebingungan

"kenapa beruang mesum itu menculik ummaku?" Tanya jaejoong tak mengerti

"maaf yang mulia jika anak saya tidak sopan" ucap heechul tidak enak, saat ini yunho membawa heechul menjauh dari jaejoong

"tidak apa-apa ajummah, apa benar kim jaejoong anakmu?" Tanya yunho

"ne yang mulia, jaejoong anak saya datang untuk mendaftar menjadi koki istana disini" jawab heechul, yunho menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti

"kalau begitu bisa ajummah tidak memanggilku yang mulia dihadapannya?" pinta yunho

"tapi itu tidak sopan yang mulia…"

"hanya saat kita bertiga saja ajummah, bisakah?" pinta yunho lagi

"baik yang mulia tapi apa saya boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa hubungan yang mulia dengan jaejoong? Apa kalian berteman?" Tanya heechul penasaran

"ne kami berteman" jawab yunho, heechul menganggukkan kepalanya

" jaejoong temanku…. teman kencanku" jawab yunho tersenyum lebar kearah heechul yang kepalanya mendadak pusing setelah mendengar pengakuan yunho

"te..teman kencan?"

"ne ajummah, ahh mian ajummah aku pinjam anakmu dulu ya" ucap yunho beranjak dari hadapan heechul

"apa aku tidak salah dengar? Jaejoong teman kencan pangeran yunho? Aigoo…. kepala ku pusing…." Ucap heechul menyentuh kepalanya yang sudah berputar-putar

****Prince of Yakuza ****

Aku menatap si beruang mesum itu tengah tersenyum kearahku, mana ummaku? Kenapa namja mesum itu tidak membawa kembali ummaku yang sudah diculik olehnya

"dimana ummaku?" tanyaku

"umma?" bingung yunho

"iya ummaku, namja yang kau bawa tadi itu ummaku bodoh!"

"hah? Umma?"

'sumpah, namja dihadapanku ini benar-benar bodoh! Percuma saja wajahnya tampan!' batinku menahan kesal

"male pregnant…" ucapku menjelaskan

"hah apa itu? Sejenis hewankah?"

"YA! ummaku bukan hewan!" kesalku mendengar ucapannya yang bodoh itu

"lalu? Apa itu male… male apa?"

"tsk, male pregnant bodoh! Namja yang mempunyai rahim yang bisa dibuahi dan aku lahir dari rahim ummaku yang seorang namja!"

"APA?!"

"selain mesum kau juga bodoh ya?!" ucapku takjub dengan sifat namja bermata musang ini

"benarkah? Namja itu…. Namja itu umma mu?"

"aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi" jawabku malas

"Ini menakjubkan! Apa benar kau lahir dari rahim seorang namja?! aku tidak menyangka jika didunia ini ada jenis semacam umma mu"

"YA! Ummaku manusia pabo!" kesalku memukul lengannya pelan, aku mengernyitkan dahiku saat melihat tatapan yunho yang tajam kearahku

"apa lihat-lihat?"

"umma mu namja dan bisa mengandung, jangan-jangan… kau juga bisa mengandung?" Tanya yunho penasaran

"mana aku tahu! aku belum periksa…"

"untuk apa kau periksa…. bagaimana….. kalau kita mencobanya?" ucap yunho membuat jaejoong menatapnya bingung

"maksudmu?"

"eheeemmm… tidak ada salahnya jika kitar tidur bersama, yaaa siapa tahu menghasilkan generasi jung berikutnya" ucap yunho menaikkan turunkan alisnya

"YA! DASAR BERUANG MESUM!"

"hahaha….." aku melepas sepatu bootku dan melempar kearah wajahnya namun sayang namja mesum itu sudah lebih dulu kabur dari hadapanku, hingga…

Brrukkkk

"adawww…" upsss sepatu itu salah sasaran dan mengenai seorang namja berjas yang kukenal sebagai pengawal istana, MATI AKU!

"aigoo… mian, aku tidak sengaja…" ucapku meminta maaf

"seung hyun hyung…" aku menoleh kearah yunho yang sudah berada disampingku

"yang mu…"

"hyung ikut aku…" yunho menarik namja bernama seung hyun itu menjauh dariku

"hyung?"

**** Prince of Yakuza ****

Yunho menarik seung hyun menjauh dari jaejoong, niatnya untuk merahasiakan statusnya bisa gagal kalau seung hyun muncul dan mengacakan identitasnya

"seung hyun ah… jangan memanggilku yang mulia atau pangeran jika aku bersama namja itu!" perintah yunho

"kenapa yang mulia…?" Tanya seung hyun bingung

"ikuti saja perintahku dan perintahkan anak buahmu untuk tidak menyebut statusku didepan namja itu, mengerti?" perintah yunho

"memangnya siapa namja itu yang mulia?"

"kim jaejoong, ummanya salah satu koki di istana" ucap yunho membuat seung hyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti

"keamanan istana cheondok kau yang atur bukan? Pastikan semua pengawal, dayang dan segala mahluk yang tinggal di istanaku tidak menyebut statusku saat bersama jaejoong, kau mengerti?!" perintah yunho

"ne yang mulia… saya mengerti"

"bagus, aku pergi dulu hyung!" ucap yunho membuat seung hyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu

"hyung?"

Yunho mengajak jaejoong ke halaman belakang istana chendok, halaman yang menjadi tempat untuk yunho melatih diri, taman itu disulap menjadi lapangan tembak dan tempat memanah oleh raja jung jihoon atas saran dari kenzi yamada ayah angkat yunho yang sangat mengetahui hobby dari anak kebanggaanya itu

"ohhh… jadi pengawal itu hyungmu? Pantas kau bisa masuk ke istana…" ucap jaejoong saat mendengar penjelasan yunho perihal dirinya yang bisa berada di dalam istana

"tsk, kau membohongiku!" kesal jaejoong

"aku tidak membohongimu…"

"Hyungmu salah satu pengawal di istana ini, kenapa kau tidak masuk bersamaku saat itu?"

"ahhh itu karena aku takut dengan hyungku, ne aku takut dengan seung hyun hyung" jawab yunho beralasan

"kenapa kau takut dengannya?"

"saat itu aku ingin sekali menemui hyungku tapi hyung pasti tidak memperbolehkanku menemuinya… menurutnya kedatanganku hanya akan mengganggu pekerjaannya, selama ini aku tinggal dijepang jika hyung tahu aku nekat keluar dan tersesat, hyung ku pasti marah besar! kau tahu? hyungku kalau marah menakutkan sekali!" bohong yunho menakuti jaejoong

'tsk, kau pintar sekali menyusun cerita jung!' batin yunho bangga dengan kecerdasannya

"benarkah? lalu kenapa kau berada disini? Bukankah kau takut pada hyungmu?" Tanya jaejoong

"itu karena aku…. aku… aku ingin menjadi pengawal seperti hyung, jadi aku ikut pelatihan di sini" jawab yunho asal

"kau ingin menjadi pengawal disini?" Tanya jaejoong antusias

"benar… ya aku ingin menjadi pengawal seperti hyung" jawab yunho

"Kebetulan sekali… aku juga ingin menjadi koki istana! Aku baru saja mengembalikan formulir pendaftarannya"

"pendaftaran?"

"ne kau sudah mengembalikan formulirnya? Dua hari lagi kita akan di training"

"ne aku juga sudah mengembalikan formulirnya…" jawab yunho asal

"setiap tahun… istana akan membuka lowongan pekerjaan dan mereka akan di latih diistana, selain lowongan menjadi koki, lowongan pekerjaan menjadi dayang dan pengawal juga dibuka, ternyata kau juga ikut mendaftar?!"

"ne aku juga ikut mendaftar!" ucap yunho semakin asal menjawab

"itu artinya kau teman pertamaku di istana"

"teman?"

"ne teman, kenapa? kau tidak ingin berteman denganku?" Tanya jaejoong, wajah berserinya kini berubah sedih

"tentu saja tidak… aku tidak mau berteman dengan namja cerewet sepertimu! Mulutmu itu kalau mengoceh seperti perempuan…. Aku jadi bingung sebenarnya jenis kelaminmu itu namja atau…"

Pletaakkkk…

"awww…."

"aku tidak suka orang asing mempermasalahkan jenis kelaminku!" ucap jaejoong menakutkan

"dasar namja menyebalkan! Kau tahu? kepalaku ini harganya sangat mahal!"

"eoh? Berapa harga kepalamu? Aku beli!" ucap jaejoong angkuh

"harga kepalaku lebih mahal dari harga kepala pangeran korea!"

"benarkah? Seberapa mahal dengan kepala hwangteja? Siapa itu pangeran korea….?"

"apa kau tidak pernah mendengar berita?"

"aku tahu… tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk melihat beritanya, wajahnya saja aku tidak tahu! siapa namanya? Jung…jung… jung yunho! Ahhh namanya sama denganmu! Pasti sifatnya juga sama denganmu, mesum dan juga bodoh!"

"YA! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan….Aku tidak mesum!" kesal yunho

"ohhh…. berarti kau bodoh" ucap jaejoong dengan polos

"aku tidak mesum dan juga bodoh!" protes yunho tak terima

"lalu apa? Kau stupid dan pervert?" Tanya jaejoong lagi

"tidak, aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" elak yunho

"baru pertama kali bertemu kau sudah mennyentuh tubuhku, bukannya itu tidak mesum? Lalu kau tidak tahu jalan pulang, itu namanya bodohkan? Terima saja Jung!" ucap jaejoong membuat yunho semakin panas

"kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan, KITTY CEREWET…" kesal yunho

"apa katamu?"

"KITTY CEREWEETTTTTT….." teriak yunho membuat jaejoong mengeluarkan tanduk saktinya

"haish… kau mau mati eoh?!"

"ARGHHHH…" yunho berteriak kencang saat merasakan perih dirambutnya, jaejoong dengan sekuat tenaga menjambak rambut hitam milik pemimpin yakuza itu, catat… MENJAMBAK RAMBUT PEMIMPIN YAKUZA! Sungguh author tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana nasib namja cantik itu jika mengetahui namja yang dijambaknya ini adalah pangeran yunho pemimpin yakuza

"ARGHHHH… SAKIT!" teriak jaejoong saat yunho juga ikut menjambak rambut jaejoong

"kau yang terlebih dahulu menjambakku!"

"aku tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang menghinaku!" ucap jaejoong semakin menarik rambut yunho dengan sekuat tenaga

"argh… aku tidak menghinamu! Itu kenyataan… kau CEREWET!"

"mau mati eoh?!"

"arghhh…..lepaskaaannnn…"

"kau yang lepaskan aku…" teriak jaejoong, alhasil kedua namja itu terus beradu mulut dan saling menjambak rambut mereka…. taman istana itu pun penuh dengan jerit kesakitan dari kedua namja itu

Para pengawal dan dayang istana yang melihat adegan tidak pantas itu segera memanggil seung hyun untuk memisahkan kedua namja itu, yunho dan jaejoong saat ini persis seperti anak kecil yang berebut mainan kesayangan mereka! ckckck

"YA…YA… HENTIKANNNN!" teriak seung hyun membuat kedua namja itu menghentikan kegiatan jambak menjambak rambut mereka

"ada apa ini?" Tanya seung hyun dingin, jaejoong bergidik ngeri saat melihat wajah dingin seung hyun yang sangat menakutkan! Namja cantik ini memutuskan untuk kabur dari amukan 'hyung' yunho itu

"tidak ada apa-apa hyung… mianhae rambut adikmu jadi berantakan" senyum jaejoong sambil merapikan rambut yunho yang berantakan akibat ulahnya

"ahhh… sepertinya umma menungguku, kalau begitu joongie pergi dulu ne, annyeong…." Pamit jaejoong melarikan diri secepat kilat, seung hyun menatap kepergian jaejoong dengan bingung

Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah bingung seung hyun

'maafkan aku seung hyun ah… aku terpaksa melibatkanmu'

"eehheeemmmm…." Yunho berdehem pelan membuyarkan lamunan seung hyun

"yang mulia baik-baik saja?" Tanya seung hyun khawatir

"aku baik-baik saja hyung…" jawab yunho menahan tawanya

"hyung?"

"ne hyung, seung hyun hyung…. hahaha…." Tawa yunho beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan seung hyun yang masih diliputi kebingungan

"hyung?" seung hyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, sepertinya namja tegap itu semakin dibuat bingung oleh pangerannya itu

"apa pangeran yunho salah makan?"

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Prince of Yakuza

Author : Jung Chwang

Cast : Yunjae and others

Genre : romance comedy, action

Disclaimer : the story is mine yang lainnya minjam doang

WARNING : YAOI, boy x boy, typo(s) berantakan beserta ide pasaran AUTHOR BARU KURANG PENGALAMAN, MOHON BANTUANNYA ^^

**** Prince of Yakuza ****

Yunho mendengus sebal saat melihat changmin dan yoochun sudah menyambutnya di depan gerbang shinki school

"kau tidak apa-apa sobat? Wajahmu tercetak jelas dihalaman utama kemarin" ucap yoochun membuat yunho semakin mendengus sebal

"aku yakin yunho hyung sudah disidang kemarin" tambah changmin

"yeah… aku menerima hukuman dari ibu suri, kalian puas?"

"hukuman?"

"aku harus mempelajari sejarah kerajaan korea dan tata tertib sebagai pangeran korea, menurut mereka aku terlalu, liarrrr.."

"bwahahaha…." Changmin dan yoochun tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar ucapan yunho

"tertawalah yang puas…" kesal yunho

"tenang hyung…. Kami akan membantumu" tawar changmin

"ohhh tidak! Pertama kali kalian membantu aku mendapatkan hukuman dan sekarang aku tidak akan dihukum lagi karena ide kalian…"

"hey… kau yang meminta kabur dari sekolah eoh? Kami hanya membantu" protes yoochun

"terserah…!"

"jika kau ingin belajar sejarah kerajaan korea kau harus ke perpustakaan" ucap changmin

"perpustakaan?"

"yaps…! Disana kau bisa mempelajarinya, perpustakaan shinki school menyimpan banyak buku tentang kerajaan korea, sangat lengkap!" beritahu changmin

Yunho membolak balik buku sejarah korea yang changmin berikan, saat ini ketiga namja itu sudah berada di perpustakaan shinki school

"hyung… kau tahu? wajahmu itu mirip sekali dengan mendiang ratu jihye…" ucap changmin membuat yunho tersenyum

"benarkah?"

"kau seperti replika mendiang ratu, wajah kalian sangat mirip! Kupikir kau lebih mirip mendiang ratu dari pada hwangteja, menurutku hwangteja lebih mirip raja ji hoon" tambah changmin

"aku tidak merasa jika begitu mirip dengan mendiang ratu" ucap yunho

"sepertinya kau harus membaca buku ini" ucap yoochun memberikan yunho sebuah buku yang tebal

"The Lady?" yunho mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca judul buku itu

"kupikir kau belum mengenal siapa ibumu, ratu jihye… buku ini menceritakan tentang kehidupannya" beritahu yoochun

"benarkah?"

"aku pernah membaca buku ini, ummaku sangat mengidolakan ratu jihye, menurut umma ratu jihye adalah putri cantik yang baik hati! Rakyat korea begitu sangat mencintainya" ucap changmin

"yuki hanazawa?" ucap yunho saat membaca boigrafi ratu jihye

"itu nama asli ratu jihye"

"ummaku orang jepang?" Tanya yunho penasaran

"kau tidak tahu? kau dibesarkan dijepang! Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu"

"tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tahu" jawab yunho, yunho memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalunya, namja bermata musang ini tidak tertarik mencari masa lalunya

"ratu jihye adalah putri kerajaan jepang! Raja ji hoon dan ratu jihye bertemu pertama kalinya pada acara kenegaraan dijepang, semenjak itu mereka dekat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dan putri yuki mengubah namanya menjadi jung jihye" cerita changmin

"jika ummaku adalah putri jepang, kenapa kerajaan jepang tidak menampakkan dirinya hingga saat in? bukankah aku anak dari putri mereka? Aku juga pangeran mereka bukan? Ini aneh…." Bingung yunho

"mungkin kerajaan jepang tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan kerajaan korea" ucap yoochun asal

"kenapa bisa begitu?"

"yaa mungkin saja kerajaan jepang sangat kecewa dengan kabar perceraiaan ratu jihye, kau tahu? pernikahan kedua kerajaan juga sangat membantu kerjasama kedua Negara, membantu ekonomi dan pariwisata kedua Negara, terutama jepang" yunho menganggukan kepalanya mengerti

"apalagi kerajaan korea menolak permintaan mereka" ucap changmin

"uppsss…." Changmin menutup mulutnya cepat, sepertinya namja jangkung itu tak sengaja mengucapkan sebuah rahasia yang namja itu ketahui

"permintaan apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya yunho

"ehhh… itu…."

"kau menyimpan sesuatu cwhang! Aku tahu itu…" ucap yoochun ikut penasaran

"tsk, ini rahasia…" bisik changmin

"beritahu kami shim changmin" pinta yunho menatap tajam changmin, changmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat tatapan tajam pemimpin yakuza itu

"baiklah… baiklah… jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku tahu rahasia ini dari appaku"

"menurut appaku… kerajaan jepang ingin hwangteja diserahkan dan dibesarkan oleh mereka, kerajaan jepang tidak memiliki ahli waris semenjak kematian ratu jihye, permintaan itu tentu saja ditolak kerajaan kita,kita juga hanya memiliki satu ahli waris! Karena itu kerajaan jepang memutuskan menjauhkan diri dari kerajaan korea, hanya itu yang appa katakan padaku"

"apa kau tahu bagaimana bisa ummaku meninggal?"

"sepertinya itu juga menjadi alasan renggangnya hubungan kedua kerajaan, sampai saat ini kematian ratu jihye menjadi misteri…"

"apa maksudmu misteri shim changmin? Beritahu aku…!" ucap yunho tak sabar

"tenang… aku akan memberitahu rahasia ini, aku mengetahui rahasia ini secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan appaku"

"selama ini…. yang rakyat tahu ratu jihye meninggal karena bunuh diri akibat depresi karena perceraiannya dengan raja ji hoon, tapi dari hasil penyelidikan membuktikan…. ratu jihye meninggal karena dipaksa, tepatnya dipaksa untuk bunuh diri" ucap changmin membuat yunho dan yoochun membelalakkan matanya

"kau serius changmin? Jika kau berbohong kau bisa mati pabo!" ucap yoochun tak percaya

"hey.. appaku menteri pertahanan, appaku yang menyelidiki kematian ratu jihye! Aku bahkan pernah membaca wasiat terakhir putri jihye!"

"apa isi wasiat itu?" Tanya yunho semakin penasaran

_"aku mati untukmu… aku mati untuknya… setelah semua rahasia terbongkar, maka dia yang akan menghukum kalian"_

"surat wasiat itu ditemukan disamping tubuh ratu jihye" ucap changmin sedih

"bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui isi surat itu eoh?" Tanya yoochun curiga

"ruang kerja appaku sangat rahasia, siapapun tidak boleh masuk keruangan itu! Aku penasaran dan berusaha masuk keruang itu hingga akhirnya menemukan surat wasiat ratu jihye, sepertinya appaku ingin memulai kembali penyelidikan, surat itu tergeletak di meja kerjanya" beritahu changmin

"benarkah? Ummaku dipaksa untuk bunuh diri?" Tanya yunho

"apa kau tidak tahu apa-apa yunho ah? Appa angkatmu tidak memberitahumu sesuatu?" Tanya yoochun

"yang kutahu, tousan bertemu ummaku secara tidak sengaja… ummaku menyerahkanku begitu saja pada tousan, menyerahkanku kepada orang asing…." Ucap yunho sedih

"semenjak itu aku membenci mereka… membenci orang-orang yang sudah membuangku dan menelantarkan ku begitu saja…."

"aku harus menanyakan ini pada raja, aku yakin raja tahu rahasia ini" ucap yunho beranjak dari duduknya

"tidak!" cegat changmin

"jangan menghalangiku shim changmin!"

"raja ji hoon pasti tidak akan memberitahumu, ini sangat rahasia…. Sekarang yang hyung harus lakukan adalah berpura-pura tidak tahu dan mencari tahu apa maksud dari wasiat ratu jihye, wasiat itu petunjuk hyung…" ucap changmin

"changmin benar… ini rahasia besar yunho ah, kau harus mencari tahu rahasia ini secara diam-diam… "ucap yoochun menenangkan yunho

"aku akan membantumu hyung, kau tenang saja aku dan yoochun akan membantumu" ucap changmin meyakinkan yunho

**** Prince of Yakuza ****

Aku menatap buku yang diberikan lee seonsangnim dengan tatapan kosong, ucapan changmin di sekolah tadi sukses mengaduk-aduk otakku, sejak kecil aku membenci ummaku, aku membencinya karena membuangku begitu saja dan sekarang aku harus menerima kenyataan jika ummaku bunuh diri karena dipaksa! Siapa yang memaksanya? Apa yang terjadi pada ummaku?

"arghhh…" aku menyentuh kepalaku yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit

"yang mulia baik-baik saja?" Tanya lee seongsanim, seongsangnim yang dikhususkan untuk mengajarkan ku tentang sejarah korea di istana

"kepalaku pusing…" ucapku meringis menahan sakit

"yang mulia lebih baik istirahat di kamar, saya akan meminta seung hyun sshi membawa yang mulia kekamar" ucap lee seosangnim cemas melihat keadaanku

Aku terbaring lemah, rahasia yang kuketahui sepertinya cukup membuat kepalaku pusing! Aku tidak bisa diam seperti ini aku harus mencaritahu kematian ummaku

"pangeran yunho hanya lelah yang mulia…. Sepertinya terlalu banyak pikiran" ucap dokter kang, dokter kerajaan yang memeriksa keadaanku

"benar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada pangeran?" Tanya appa tampak begitu khawatir

"pangeran yunho hanya butuh cukup istirahat, saya akan menulis resep untuk pangeran"

"aku baik-baik saja yang mulia…" ucapku menenangkan appaku yang masih khawatir

"kau membuatku takut yunho ah… sepertinya hukuman dari ibu suri harus dihentikan, aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi setelah membaca buku setebal itu!" ucap appa membuatku tersenyum,

"kau harus istirahat yang banyak, mulai besok kau tidak perlu lagi belajar…. Ini perintah dariku" ucap appa membuatku mengangguk pelan

"aku harus ke Thailand sore ini, jangan lupa minum obatmu… aku akan meminta seung hyung menjagamu" ucap appa mengusap pelan rambutku

"aku akan sembuh saat appa pulang dari Thailand" ucapku menangkan appa

"harus! Kau harus sembuh anakku…" senyum appa

Apa kau mengetahui alasan kematian umma? Apa kau tahu umma bunuh diri bukan karena depresi? Beritahu aku jika kau mengetahuinya, appa… buat aku mempercayaimu

berlama-lama didalam kamar membuatku bosan, aku ingin menghirup udara segar! Sepertinya aku sedang beruntung karena seung hyun tampak terlelap dalam tidurnya, wajar… waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam, pengawalku satu itu benar-benar mengikuti perintah appaku untuk tidak beranjak sedetik pun dari kamarku! Aku memutuskan untuk duduk ditaman… udara malam ditaman ini begitu sejuk…

Plukkkk…

aku merasakan sesuatu menutup tubuhku, sebuah jaket tebal tampak pas menutup tubuhku….. aku menoleh dan melihat sosok namja cantik yang tersenyum kearahku…

"kau bisa sakit jika tidak memakai jaket, jung bodoh!" ucapnya ketus, aku tersenyum mendengarnya

"aku lupa membawa jaket" jawabku

"kau belum tidur?" tanyaku

"aku tidak bisa tidur…" ucapnya lalu meletakkan sebuah kotak bento diatas meja

"apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran

"bento yang tadi kubuat bersama umma, aku membawanya karena tiba-tiba aku kelaparan" jawabnya

"sepertinya enak… bolehkah aku coba?" tanyaku membuatnya mengangguk

Jaejoong meletakkan kotak bento miliknya dihadapanku, wah…. Sepertinya lezat! Aku mencoba tempura buatan jaejoong

Nyam…nyam…

"apa rasanya enak?" tanya jaejoong penasaran, aku mengangguk mengiyakan, bisa kulihat jaejoong tersenyum senang

"selain wajahmu cantik kau juga pintar memasak! Kau cocok sekali menjadi istri idaman" godaku membuatnya cemberut

"haha… aku hanya bercanda" ucapku cepat, aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengannya saat ini

"aku memang namja, tapi aku suka sekali memasak, kau tahu? dari dulu cita-citaku ingin menjadi koki pribadi hwangteja!" ucapnya membuatku kesal, kesal? Entahlah… mungkin karena aku tidak suka jaejoong menyebut si hwangteja itu

"huh… sepertinya kau sangat mengagumi si hwangteja itu ya?"

"ne aku mengaguminya sejak dulu, hwangteja sangat keren dan juga berwibawa…" ucap jaejoong membuatku mendecih, berwibawa? Tidak salah?

"kau seperti yeoja saja" cibirku

"YA! Aku hanya mengagumi hwangteja! Kau pikir aku tidak normal? Aku masih suka melihat yeoja cantik dan sexy!"

"bwahaha…." Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya

"tertawalah sepuasmu, jung pabo! Dasar menyebalkan!" ucapnya membereskan kotak bento yang sebenarnya masih tersisa itu

"YA! Aku belum selesai…"

"aku mengantuk…!" kesalnya meninggalkanku dengan wajah cemberut

"kita lihat saja nanti kim jaejoong…. Kau akan menjadi koki pribadi si hwangteja itu atau tidak…." ucapku menyeringai

Tbc

Trima kasih buat yang udah review ff yang abal ini dan buat yang tanya rate ff ini sebelumnya memang awalnya ff ini ratenya M tpi kemarin, ffnya kehapus dan kepaksa bikin ulang,tapi ratenya saya ganti jadi T ^^

Thanks to :

*Guest, Ai Rin Lee, Yunjaeboo, YJS-ind, yuniekity, nn, Chiti, azahra88, ShinJiWoo920202

Cindyshim07, Huang Zi Lien, iche. Cassiopeiajaejoong, nabratz, Jennifer. giselle55


End file.
